


A Sociopath's Guide to Love

by Crayonlighting



Series: My Assassin Love Life [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Sex, Vaginal Sex, undeniable chemistry between the villain and the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Spencer takes Cat to a movie, and when they go back to his apartment, a sexy scene unfolds.





	A Sociopath's Guide to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of Cat and Spencer's sexcapades, and another is on the way. So long as I still have ideas for this sort of thing, I'll keep posting.

Sociopath’s guide to love

The whole afternoon Cat couldn’t stop her brain from racing. Was she worried? No, but she felt she needed to have the perfect excuse for when he figured it out. After all Spencer was a genius, it was only a matter of time until he figured out that she wasn’t who she said she was. She only saw one flaw in her calculations; his gender. He was a man, if you didn’t spell it out for them they wouldn’t easily come to conclusions about women. But he was a profiler, which scared the living hell out of her, because she could wake up one morning and he could have a gun pointed at her head.

Cat couldn’t quite get over the fact that it would be hot as hell to wake up to Spencer standing over her with his revolver pointed at her. Or if he woke up in the middle of the night having figured it out, he might have pulled his Glock out of the nightstand drawer, and leaned over releasing the safety as he places the gun against her temple. Cat can’t say that wasn’t part of the thrill of dating him.

“Cat” Spencer says softly, gently reaching for her hand.

“I’m sorry what?” she asks snapping out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I was probably talking too much, I’m just a little nervous I guess” he admits, “If I’m boring you though, I understand, just tell me what you want to do, and we can do it, we don’t have to keep going to these movies, or to anything” he rambles on.

Cat smiles, giving his hand a little squeeze, “Spencer, stop” she says, “You’re rambling, if I wasn’t having a good time with you, I wouldn’t keep going out with you.”

Spencer blushes a bright shade of red, and he can’t help the smile that appears on his lips, “so you enjoyed the film”

Cat smiles, “It was great, I love silent films” she says.

Spencer smiles, “I wasn’t sure how you would like it, I’m so happy that you enjoyed it” he says stopping when he sees her shiver. The cool October wind swept through the city, “Here, take my jacket” he says, slipping his jacket off, helping Cat put it on.

Cat smiles, letting Spencer help her put on his jacket, “Thank you” she says.

Spencer smiles, “Do you want to come back to my place?” he asks, “We can order food, and you can stay over as long as you want.”

Cat smiles, “As long as I want?” she asks, “What if I want to stay all night?”

Spencer blushes, now they had sex before, but only one other time, they had only been dating about two months, and they had fooled around the first time they had met, but only had sex one other time.

Spencer blushes, “you can stay over if you want” he says, Cat had never stayed the night at his house before, but he kind of wanted her to. He always thought he would want her to leave when they were done, but now he thinks he might want her to stay over after the sex.

Cat smiles, “Really?” she asks.

Spencer nods, gently squeezing her hand, “I’d like that.”

Cat smiles, “are we gonna stay up all night?” she teases.

Spencer smiles, “If you want to, we can.”

Cat smiles, “Can we go there now?”

“My place?” he asks, and Cat nods, “Sure” he smiles.

Cat smiles, leaning up, gently pressing her lips against Spencer’s ear, whispering in his ear, “I’m already wet for you Spencer” she says.

Spencer isn’t sure what to say, he never expected her to say that to him, and especially not in public! He’s sure no one else heard her, but just knowing what she said, makes his brain turn to mush, he stares.

Spencer doesn’t think he’s actually going to make it into his apartment after that little stunt she pulled. He pushes the front door of his apartment open, and pushes Cat inside, kissing her lips.

Cat grins, wrapping her arms around Spencer’s neck, kissing him back. Spencer grins, shutting the door behind him, as he pushes Cat back into the apartment. Cat leans back against the table, as Spencer deepens the kiss. He places one hand against the table top as he kisses her, Cat’s hands quickly make their way to his trousers, sliding the zipper down, she can’t see it, but knowing Spencer’s pants are now pooled at his ankles, makes her so wet, she moans softly into his mouth.

Spencer grins, knowing that Cat was enjoying this made his cock rock hard straining against his underwear. Cat pulls up her skirt, before pulling down her panties, letting them drop to the floor. Spencer pushes Cat back up onto the table, as she reaches out, pulling down his underwear, she makes a mental note that the young profiler likes boxer briefs; and with good reason, they’re fucking hot on him.

Cat reaches out, taking his hardened cock into her hand, stroking him as she quickly guides his cock into her. Cat moans louder than she had intended, as Spencer’s cock fills her. Spencer grins, biting down gently on her lower lip, as he pushes into her. Cat’s moans of pleasure make it hard for him to concentrate, he grips onto her hips, as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Oh Spencer” she moans pressing her hips down against him, “Fuck yes.”

“You have such a dirty mouth” Spencer says breathlessly thrusting his hips forward, faster into her.

“You should see what else I can do with it” Cat says, gripping onto the edge of the table.

Spencer grins, “You mean?”

This makes Cat laugh, “Yes Spencer, I give good head” she smirks, “Now fuck me harder baby.”

Spencer grins, thrusting his hips faster into her, “shit Cat.”

“You’re holding back on me Spencey” Cat smirks.

Spencer was holding back, he didn’t want to hurt her, he really liked her.

“I’m not fragile” she says, and immediately Spencer thrusts his hips harder into her, and Cat groans, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“Did I hurt you?” Spencer asks, watching as Cat’s grip on the table tightens, “studies have shown one of the most common sex injuries a woman can sustain are bruises from their partner bruising her cervix-“

“My cervix?” Cat interrupts, wondering if this was the kind of thing that got other women’s panties wet, “Spencer unless the next thing to come out of your mouth is my name in pure ecstasy from the amount of pleasure my body is giving you, stop talking.”

“Got it” Spencer says quickly, thrusting his hips forward, quickly into her.

Cat moans softly, tightening her legs around Spencer’s waist, “fuck Spencer, don’t stop.”

Spencer swears his eyes roll back as he watches Cat lean back on the table, her back arching as she presses her hips down against his, “You’re so sexy Cat” he says softly, a low groan escaping his lips.

“Touch me Spencer” Cat says, pressing her hips down to meet his.

Spencer reaches between their bodies, his fingers finding her erect clit, he rubs his fingers around the aroused bulb, causing Cat to scream. Spencer hadn’t known her to be particularly loud or anything, but he had to admit seeing her in this much pleasure, and the way her muscles reacted clenching around his hardened cock, something he only thought of in his wildest fantasies.

“Just like that, I’m close Spence” she says breathlessly, as Spencer thrust harder into her, his fingers moving around her swollen clit, causing her so much pleasure.

“Fuck Spencer!” she moans loudly, “pull my hair Spencer, pull it hard!” she calls out.

Spencer doesn’t ask questions, he does as he’s told, reaching up, pulling her hair hard, “Yes Spencer!” Cat calls out, as she comes, grinding her hips down against Spencer’s, “Keep going” she says.

Spencer grins, he had no idea he of all people could be someone to give a woman multiple orgasms in the same session, he never had before, but he’d never really been given a chance to do so.

“Spencer” Cat says in a way that causes Spencer’s brain to melt, he groans thrusting his hips down faster into her.

“Yes Spencer!” Cat calls out, grinding her hips down against him, “just like that Spencey, faster.”

Spencer thrusts his hips faster into her, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Yes Spencer, just like that, don’t stop” Cat moans, arching her back.

Spencer thrusts his hips faster into her, and he moans when he hears Cat scream in pleasure, as she comes for the second time. He reaches up, pulling down hard on her hair, as he grinds his hips down against her, as she comes.

“Fuck Cat” he groans.

Cat groans, “You kiss your mother with that filthy mouth Spencey?” she asks breathlessly.

Spencer leans down kissing her hard on the mouth mostly to shut her up, but he was so close to orgasm as he kisses her. He nips at her lower lip as he thrusts his hips down against her, moaning softly against her lips.

Cat groans, as Spencer pulls down on his hair, she makes an assumption that he’s came when she feels his hardened cock twitch inside her ever so slightly, she moans softly, “Oh Spencer” she says letting her eyes slip shut, “oh fuck yes.”

“Fuck Cat” he groans, as Cat tightens her legs around his waist, finally letting her body relax, lying her head down on Spencer’s shoulder, as he wraps his arms around the small of her back, holding her close to him.

Cat can’t seem to help the smile the creeps over her lips, she hadn’t expected Spencer to be so primal, and fuck her on the table like a cheap whore. She’d always taken him as a “lay down in bed, straight missionary, gentle strokes” kind of lover. She definitely didn’t think she would be able to get him to pull her hair during sex and treat her like the cheap slut she knew she was. She started to wonder how kinky this pent-up boy really was. Was he really as much of a freak as she was? Well she certainly wanted to find out.

Cat couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed when he pulls out of her, the sick part of her brain thought it was damn sexy that his semen was now dripping out of her. Spencer’s semen. She grins when he lifts her up off the table a moment later, and carries her through the bedroom.

“Spencey” she grins, she hadn’t expected him to be so strong honestly. It’s sexy the way he carries her after the way they just fucked like animals.

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asks, holding Cat up by her thighs, as she wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him.

“Together?” she asks, genuinely surprised, she hadn’t taken him as the shower together type either.

Spencer smiles, “if you want to.”

Cat grins, she was going to have so much fun with him, she could just tell already, “Okay” she agrees, before she asks, “have you ever fucked in a shower Spencey?”

Spencer blushes, walking to the bathroom sink, setting Cat’s butt down on the counter top, she doesn’t release him.

Cat thinks its funny how he had no reserves about fucking her not even five minutes ago, but when it comes to talking about it, he gets embarrassed, “Well?”

“Have you?” Spencer asks, wishing she would release him.

Cat smiles, leaning up kissing his lips, “I’m a lady Spencer, not a whore, I don’t kiss and tell.”

Spencer thinks it’s kind of funny, because he wanted to tell everyone, he wanted everyone to know he had this amazing woman in his life, and that she lets him have sex with her!

“I never have” he answers her finally.

Cat smiles, finally letting her legs drop from around his waist, releasing him from her hold, “There’s a first time for everything Spencey” she smirks.

“I don’t think that you’re a whore by the way” Spencer says turning on the shower before he undresses the rest of the way.

“You don’t know me very well yet” Cat replies, watching the other man undress.

“This isn’t the fifties, women should be allowed to have sex with whoever they want, whenever they want” he says, “Just because you’ve had more sexual partners than me, or have had sex in the shower” he teases, “doesn’t mean I think you’re a whore.”

Cat slides off the counter walking over to Spencer, “You don’t know me Spencer.”

“I could get to know you, if you let me” he says, turning to look at her. He couldn’t help but think she was beautiful, she was damn sexy, and when she pulls off her blouse, letting it fall to the floor, Spencer can’t help but stare. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were erect. He wants to touch her breasts, hold them in his hands, he wants to put them in his mouth and taste them, and when she drops her skirt to the floor, he wants to be inside her again. He was totally fucked.


End file.
